Foreign Love
by Bricer
Summary: When an injured Draco Malfoy arrives at Grimmauld place, he along with Harry have to reveal secrets formed years ago. Creature!Fic Drarry


Foreign Love

Arg, under the urgings of too many plot bunnies, I surrendered to writing another fic. The Coffee Shop will still be updated, and chapter six should be up within the next few hours. I struggle to dedicate myself to one story, and stick with it. If I get bored of one story, I'll now have a back up, and when my muse gets back I'll return. Therefore you'll hopefully always have a update on at least one story… hope enjoy chow for now :P

Disclaimer- Naturally everything belongs to JK, I don't delusion myself. Currently I'm writing this an hour after New Year's Day countdown… in the dark, all alone, and slightly tipsy :P

**THIS WILL INVOLVE SOME WEIRD MAGICAL CREATURE STUFF, AND IS AN AU… I THINK**

Thank you XanderSnape for your help!

Chapter one

The only occupants left in Grimmauld place anxiously huddled round a solitude candle in the middle of the kitchen table. It was quiet, too quiet from the mad rush that had happened only half an hour ago. Suddenly the sharp screech of a wooden chair against stone flooring sounded in the tense room, and brought everyone's eyes to land on Ron Weasley.

Determinedly he stood up, and ignoring the looks he was receiving, walked to the fridge to see what leftovers he could find. Minutes later he sat back down with a chicken leg, and a bowl full of rice, ignoring the incredulous looks given his way.

"What… I'm a growing boy, and the suspense is making me hungry!"

It started off with small snigger, but within seconds most of the people around the table started to laugh. Everyone apart from Harry Potter; who was staring blankly at his hands, which were unintentionally turning white from his death grip on the table.

His breathing was slightly laboured, and ending his grip on the table, Harry quickly pressed his hand on a silver bracelet that was hanging from his left wrist. It was slowly growing warmer, one of the magical properties intricately threaded into the rope like bracelet, and panicking Harry stood up.

Despite everyone's attention was now on him, he ran to his room, watchful of the portrait of Sirius' mother. Carefully shutting his door, he went to his bed, flinging his pillows and quilt to the floor. Now with a bit more effort, he pushed the mattress off the wooden structure of his bed; revealing a dark cherry box. Picking it up, he ignored the mess and collected his wand from his bedside drawer and ran back downstairs. Jumping the last few steps, he quickly strode into the kitchen, his bracelet now burning ferociously.

As he made his presence known, Sirius automatically tried to question him, but he silenced him with a mere hand gesture.

"I need everyone to get off the table", when no one complied he decided to try again… "NOW!"

Hurriedly everyone moved, unused to the amount of authority Harry displayed; but meanwhile he opened his mysterious box which showed a number of different items. Choosing a thick white chalk, Harry climbed onto the table and closed his eyes.

"Harry, what?-"

"Shut up Sirius, this is very important", Harry murmured lightly. With a small nod of his head, he turned around a few degrees and crouched down. Carefully holding the chalk he began to draw a strange geometrical pattern onto the circular table that no one, including Hermione, had ever seen. When done, he withdrew his wand and spelled a light preservative charm as to not damage the chalk.

"The underage ban", Hermione interrupted suddenly, her eyes scanning the pattern trying to recognise it.

"Second wand, ministry doesn't know about it", Harry muttered, jumping down from the table. Everyone gasped, and while there where distracted, Harry quickly unsheathed a ceremonial dagger from his box, and drew it across his hand. With his other hand he picked up five small tea light candles and two crystals.

Jumping back onto the table, everyone reverted there attention back to him, watching him strategically place the candles, and putting the crystals onto one of the emboldened chalk circles drawn. Once again everyone gasped as they saw the angry cut on his palm, and quickly Harry dripped his blood over the crystals and over several other areas.

"This'll need to be done with the upmost concentration… I need complete silence, no distractions. If you think you're unable to do that, I suggest you move yourselves into another room", Harry growled, his emerald eyes flashing with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing…? I've let you go this far, but I won't let you continue you until you at least tell me what sorta ritual this is. Its dangerous, blood magic is extremely powerful", Sirius growled out.

"I'm saving my mate", Harry said calmly. "You can't accept that, I'll forcibly remove you from this room, understood?" A few spluttering commenced, but the Weasley twins successfully silenced them, a knowing look in their normally mischievous eyes.

Lighting the candles with a mere wave of his wand, he placed it on a nearby chair, and sat cross-legged in the middle of the table. Closing his eyes he started to hum quietly his fingers unconsciously tracing some of the chalk patterns. Humming slightly louder, Harry unclasped his bracelet, the slightly smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Where the bracelet had burned, his skin had also and with his eyes still closed he placed it near the crystals.

The two crystals were Amethyst and Rose quartz, both acknowledged for their healing properties. An ethereal glow started to form around them, and in connection, as did the chalk lines. Harry was slowly being consumed by a mass of glowing white lines, as the chalk patterns arose. The lines twisted gracefully around the air; a beautiful cobweb of magic that seemed to be centred by the two crystals. Eventually the crystals started to deposit its power to the silver bracelet.

Instantaneously the glowing chalk lines dimmed as it was absorbed by the bracelet, and slowly lowered back to the table. By now Harry was rapidly chanting under his breath, a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

The rest of the people in Grimmauld place stared in awe of the display of powerful magic, yet were confused to how Harry learnt it. As commanded, they were silent as the ritual finished, fearful of the consequences of Harry's lack of concentration.

With a shaky sigh, everything was as before started except for the slightly glowing bracelet, and Harry slumped weakly on the table. Not sure whether to interfere, Sirius cautiously stepped towards the table, concerned of his Godson's health.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Yet whether or not Harry could reply was irrelevant as numerous Order members slammed open the door to Grimmauld Place, shouting for assistance.

Alarmed, everyone apart from Harry and the Weasley twins ran to the entrance hall, wincing as Sirius' mother started to bawl. Struggling to sit up properly, Harry opened his eyes and looked to one of the twins.

"How long have you known?" He asked curiously.

"Only since last year, your invisibility only gets you so far… remember, we are far superior at sneaking around", one of them joked. Harry smiled at the familiarity and winced as he moved his head to fast.

"In my box there should be a headache relieving potion, can u get it please, as well as a pepper-up".

Silently, the twin closest grasped the two he recognised and handed them to Harry, watching as he immediately knocked both of them back, one after the other. The instant effect of steam poured from Harry's ears, but after waiting a few minutes it stopped.

Once Harry had strengthened enough, he picked up the faintly glowing bracelet, and clasped it safely back around his wrist. Nodding his was alright, he steadily climbed of the table, trying to hide the fear he felt and walked into the main room.

"- Suddenly this bright light shined from a bracelet he was wearing, and it healed him… Well the nasty parts, we would have lost him without it", came the tired voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I've never seen this type of magic, but I'm guessing it's good after the effects".

"That's what the enemy wants us to think", Moody snarled. "I still believe he's a future death eater, this is a trap", continued the paranoid voice of the aged auror. "We're letting him in the headquarters of the direct opposition!"

"It's not a trap", Harry said calmly from seemingly no where.

Inside he was an emotional wreck. Before him was he mate, his rock… mottled in cuts and bruises. Evidently the healing magic he had performed had done its work, shown by the mass of blood on Draco Malfoy's clothing, yet no large wounds.

Dropping to his knees, he ignored Moody's words of caution and sadly took Draco's hand.

Twisting Draco's wrist round, he pulled up his long sleeve to reveal a bracelet identical to his.

"Don't touch it Potter, its dark magic", Moody instructed. But Harry only showed his own glowing bracelet in reprisal.

"He's not your… your… well you know…is he?" Ron choked out. The others who had witnessed Harry's display of magic looked on for an answer.

… "No shit Sherlock"

**A/N- **Ok, first chapter done at approximately done at 4am… somehow I think this worked to my benefit, longest I've ever written.

Please leave a comment puppy eyes


End file.
